Another Higher Power
by LMAJRJSM
Summary: What if Connor had not killed Jasmine? What if there was another with the power to destroy her? What if Fred was the one who had a baby just like Cordelia? Set post Magic Bullet.
1. Chapter 1

Angel fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel it belongs to Joss Whedon. Just love watching David Boreanaz act.

Notes: What if Connor had not killed Jasmine? What if some other unknown 'God' had come into play? What if Fred also had a baby? One, which could be used for either good or evil?

Promise that I will go into a flashback at some point ok but I have to do the story like in order for it to pan out at first. Set post The Magic Bullet

Chapter 1: Good or Evil?

The others had been found my Jasmine and Angel had disappeared to try and find some way of stopping her. They had exited the cell after Gunn had bust down the door. They had gotten back up to the top floor of the Hyperion Hotel and saw that no one was there either they had all run out or they had been eaten.

As the others looked out through the door they noticed the destruction on the neighbouring streets. People were causing fights and there was fire everywhere. Angel must have done it they all thought. They had seen Jasmine coming back into the hotel, which was a massive shock. She was wounded and looked like what Fred and Angel had seen her as before they had been captured.

"Shocked to see me like this?" She said without any pain on her face. At the moment she was full of anger at these people ruining her chance for a paradise on Earth. Even though they were all tired they knew they had to fight her and attempt to stop her from trying to destroy the world.

/\/\/\//./\/\/\/.\/.\

Wes and Gunn were both fighting but losing, as Jasmine was stronger than them. Soon enough Fred was the only one standing. Jasmine walked over to her. "If it weren't for you then I would have created a paradise for the people of this world this is all your fault." Jasmine said with hatred in her voice.

Fred ran to the weapons case and begun to grab for one of the swords or something because she knew if she did not then she would be killed. Fred had managed to grab one of the swords. Jasmine was within inches of her.

"Do you really think that a simple sword will be able to kill me? I can tell you that you won't even get close enough to use it." Jasmine said. Fred tried to attack her with it but she was too damn fast.

Everything else just seemed to close out and Fred couldn't hear anything else around her seemed completely irrelevant. Jasmine was just about to stab her when a bright light came out of Fred's stomach and she screamed in agony.

Fred was unconscious the next moment. A young woman appeared out of the light. She had brown hair. A white gown covered her figure. "You shouldn't have come here. You know we were only supposed to watch from behind the scenes. You caused so much unnecessary hurt for these people and I can't allow you to live." The woman said.

"I should have known that you would be here. The other Gods had to send someone I just did not think it would be a weakling like you." Jasmine stated. The woman just smirked now.

She grabbed another of the swords but not before looking down at the woman who had been her way into this universe. She did feel sorry for the mortal but did what she had to. "Are we just going to stand here talking all night or are we going to fight?"

Little did they both know that Angel had arrived back at the front entrance and was watching the two of them duel.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel it belongs to Joss Whedon. Just love watching David Boreanaz act.

Notes: What if Connor had not killed Jasmine? What if some other unknown 'God' had come into play? What if Fred also had a baby? One, which could be used for either good or evil?

Promise that I will go into a flashback at some point ok but I have to do the story like in order for it to pan out at first. Set post The Magic Bullet

Chapter 2

The strange woman and Jasmine were facing off against each other. Angel felt that there was a strange tension between the two of them. He looked and saw Fred lying unconscious on the floor and moved over to move her out of the way of the fighting luckily he was unnoticed.

The younger woman and Jasmine had begun fighting. They were fast and when the swords clashed the metal sound resonated through the whole hallway. Gunn, Wes, Lorne and Angel holding a unconscious Fred.

"You've improved." Jasmine said in an attempt to throw off her opponent. The woman remained focused and looked at Jasmine with anger.

The battle continued each gaining wounds but the final blow was to Jasmine when the woman cut off her head. Jasmine's body slumped to the floor and they knew it was over. "This is over for the minute." The strange woman said.

She walked over towards Angel who was holding Fred. "Place her on the ground." He looked like he didn't want to do what she had said to. "Don't make me hurt you." She said to him as a threat.

He knew she meant it after the way she took out Jasmine. He put Fred on the ground and the woman looked over her. She raised her hand over Fred's face and Fred woke up and started to cough. She saw the young woman look over at her. "Who are you?" Fred said to her.

"Isabelle. I come from the same place as Jasmine. Unlike her I don't eat people." Isabelle said to Fred. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm an immortal who is here to help protect this world from the demons and evil that come here some that are more powerful than Jasmine was. She could be stopped as you did something to reveal her true name thus breaking her spell. She was wrong." Isabelle said.

She helped Fred up and they both sat on the sofa area preparing to talk about what she knew about evil. "I won't be here in this form for long. I'll begin my life again as a child but I will be able to help you." Isabelle said to them/

"What do you mean?" Fred said. Soon enough she understood as Isabelle vanished and in place of her was a small baby. No one knew what happened but they knew now what she meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Higher Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel it belongs to Joss Whedon.

Chapter 3

Everyone was in a kind of shock after seeing the woman who had saved them from Jasmine disappear and become a baby. Fred looked at her and just picked her up as if it were a natural thing like breathing. The baby looked at her with bright brown eyes. Those eyes were what was the startlingly familiar part of you.

"Fred what are you doing?" Gunn said to her as Fred just held the baby in her arms. She smiled at the little girl who was just defending them. The baby Isabelle looked around at her new surroundings. She seemed happy enough and fell asleep as babies do. Fred sat there with the little girl in her arms.

"She came through me like I was a portal or something. I was in a lot of pain for a while then everything was black and it was all clear." Fred said. She was talking a bit fast but everything was clear. Gunn looked at the little girl and then back at Fred and seemed to understand what she was saying.

Wes had just begun cleaning up around the hotel. Soon they had all departed and went off to get changed into some clean clothes. They all came back into the lobby within their own time. When they were all together again someone they knew alerted them to her presence.

"Congratulates you've won." Was all Lilah said to them and went on to tell them about them getting the LA sector of Wolfram and Hart. They were all shocked by this. But they had decided to go ahead to see what they would be getting themselves in for if they were to say yes.

Angel had already left long before the others had gotten back. Lilah said that Angel had gone after Connor. "Does he know?" She said to Fred and Fred just looked confused and held Isabelle even tighter to her. The infant was asleep still.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Fred said to her. She didn't know what the spirit of the woman was on about. But maybe that was an effect of this place or having someone pass through you.

"Is Angel her father?" She didn't know what to say to this. But the problem was she truly didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Higher Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel it belongs to Joss Whedon all I have to say about him is that he rules.

Chapter 4

Lilah was in kind of a shock that Fred didn't know who Isabelle's father was. "I don't remember much about last night or the day it was all just a blur because I was running so much trying to get away from all the people who loved Jasmine." Fred said.

"Well why can't you remember? Something as serious as sleeping with someone I remember the last person I slept with was Wesley though I am pretty sure he would rather forget that." Lilah said to Fred.

Fred held the still sleeping Isabelle to her. "I want to remember but I can't maybe it's the post traumatic stress thing. I hope that I can remember because I want to know the same thing."

Lilah had left Fred to her thinking and went to find the others. When they had all gathered back in the right place. "Where's Angel?" Gunn said to Lilah.

"He's gone to find Connor and save Cordelia." Lilah said to them all. Isabelle woke up all of a sudden and started to cry. "Why's she crying?"

"I don't know." Fred took her away from the others. She tried to quiet the little girl down. "What's wrong with you?" She said to the little girl. Soon Fred felt like something or someone was invading her mind.

She saw something inside her head. It was Connor and Cordelia with many people surrounding Cordelia's comatose form. Fred didn't know what to make of it. She was out of the vision soon enough and shocked that she had seen what she had.

"Did you do that?" She said to Isabelle. The baby just smiled and was happy again. "I hope Angel gets to Connor before he does something he most definitely will regret.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Fred came back with the infant a few minutes later. "What was wrong with her?" Wesley said to her.

"She just needed somewhere quiet and then she settled down." Fred said to them. They seemed to accept this. She wasn't telling the truth and she felt guilty about it but that was just the way it had to be she thought.

She was worried about Angel and what he might do to Connor. She had seen something in her mind and it wouldn't let her go that easily.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Higher Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel it belongs to Joss Whedon

Chapter 5

Fred had managed to settle the little child. Isabelle was happy again like she knew that everything was ok with the world. She just took in her surroundings and the people around her.

Isabelle was not an ordinary child by any play. She could get into her mother's mind. She could not find her father's yet however. It would be a way to block off anything the people in Wolfram & Hart did for example spells and such. It would be her way of protecting her mother without having to resort to killing.

Even if she was a baby she could still do so much damage without having to be a grownup.

Angel came back a while later. "We're taking it." He said to Lilah. Fred assumed he meant the deal to control the LA branch of Wolfram & Hart.

Angel just walked away with something in his hand; it looked like a folder and some kind of pendant. He just left and as he walked past the gang and said something about Connor everyone's minds went blank.

"Who's Connor?" Gunn said back. Everyone else apart from Fred thought the same thing and walked off.

'Connor is Angel's son.' Fred thought to herself. Whatever Isabelle had done had made her unable to forget about Connor.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Angel had gone to see Connor and then off to see Buffy and help her with The First. He was saddened by the fact that Connor had to be gone from his life but Angel would have done anything to make sure that his son had a better chance at life even if that meant he could never see Connor again.

Angel saw Connor talking happily to see his new family and how it would have been if he were to be born into another family. He was happy and Angel knew it was then time to leave him alone to get on with his life.

He made his way back to the limousine and got into it and told the driver to take him to Sunnydale.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Fred went back to the hotel with the others. She was still concerned about the fact that she could remember everything about Connor. She guessed that it might have something to do with Isabelle. With what Fred had seen in her mind earlier during the day.

It was one of those things that explained that Isabelle wasn't any ordinary child. It was a good thing Fred thought. The only problem was that Fred didn't know who her father was and that scared her more than most other things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Higher Power**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel**

Chapter 6

Fred had fallen asleep late last night and woke up to find Isabelle still asleep in the cot next to her bed. The baby hadn't woken during the night and Fred thought that something must have been wrong with her but she checked out to be just fine.

Fred set up the baby monitor that used to belong to Connor right next to the cot and took the other half with her and left the room to get some breakfast.

Fred made her way down the stairs and noticed that no one else was around. But as it was still quite early she didn't expect any different she just continued on her way to the kitchen and got some breakfast for herself which consisted off toast and some coffee.

Fred also made up a bottle for the child and kept it with her for when Isabelle woke up.

Fred sat down on the stairs by the front entrance and ate her breakfast. She saw Angel come down the stairs when she had finished eating her breakfast.

"Good Morning." Fred said to him as he came into the entrance of the hotel. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Are you still thinking about Connor?"

He looked up at her shocked. "You still remember him?" He said. Fred simply nodded and looked away from him. "How?"

"Isabelle did something to my head and protected me from anything Wolfram and Hart throw at me in ways of spells and that sort of thing. I don't know why she did it but I am grateful not to have knowledge removed from my head without my permission." Fred said and got up from where she was sitting.

"Can you not tell Lorne, Gunn or Wesley? They don't know anything about Connor anymore. I don't know what they would think about it." Angel said and he just sat down at one of the sofas.

"You miss him don't you?" Fred said to him.

"Yeah. I did look in on him but I can't bring him back to this life. It would destroy him and I don't want him in that kind of danger ever again." Angel said as he saw Fred sit down next to him.

They both sat in silence until a cry could be heard from the baby monitor that Fred had with her.

"I have to go and check on her. We'll talk more later alright?" Fred said to him. She walked up the stairs.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey baby its alright." Fred said and she picked Isabelle up out of the cot and fed her.

When she was done Fred put the baby back in her cot and sat on her bed just looking at the child it felt like if she didn't look then Isabelle would just disappear and Fred didn't want that to happen.

The one thing that continually bugged her was that Fred remembered nothing about who Isabelle's father is


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Higher Power**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel it belongs to Joss Whedon.**

Chapter 7

Isabelle was asleep in her cot but she still had her mind working overtime to try and remember everything that had happened to make her be here in this form.

Fred had said to Angel that she was so sorry. Angel had just said he couldn't believe it.

The look on his face when he saw what Jasmine really looked like was a mix of sadness and shock. Fred had been scared too but that was before because she had felt so alone and being cut off from those she cared about most.

Jasmine looked shocked that Fred had managed to break Angel out of the spell she had put on all of Los Angeles. "Angel." She had said to him. But she saw that he was gone from her control.

Fred had shot Jasmine twice more before Conner knocked her out by pushing her behind the counter. Angel had approached Fred but Conner threw Angel into a bookshelf and it had fallen on him then thrown him behind the same counter.

Angel had managed to get Fred out of the building. The next thing she knew she woke up in an alley. She had talked to Angel about everything that had gone on and how she had felt when everyone had tried to hurt her.

Angel at least had the decency to look guilty as he had been one of those people who had been hunting Fred down.

When they had heard voices coming towards them Fred had kissed Angel to make the people who were coming towards them think that they were just a couple making out.

They both thought it had worked but they had to fight the Jasmaniacs off and get away from them as fast as possible.

They ended up somewhere like an old abandoned hotel. It wasn't far away from The Hyperion but it was not the kind of place that people would come looking for them.

"Why have we come here?" Fred said to him as she saw the place. The place was a disaster zone. It didn't look very safe at all.

"Because this place is too close and Jasmine will think we're too stupid to come here." Angel said to Fred and sat down on a run down chair. "We have to give it some time before we go back to the hotel and put the plan into motion.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Isabelle was watching over Fred and Angel all the time. She knew that she couldn't sit there anymore because of everything that had gone. It was time for some action. She saw Fred and knew that this woman was her only chance to stop Jasmine before things got even more out of hand than they already had.

The others wouldn't appreciate her doing this but they weren't willing to do much. So she just closed her eyes and forced the events to start into place so that she could begin her ascent to earth. She had to do something and she was willing to do anything to stop Jasmine.

It was simply now a matter of time before it started.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fred and Angel had been waiting for a few minutes and both felt like they had to do something as well. They were both processing a plan on what to do. They weren't aware that others things had begun to happen as well.

"Fred do you feel that?" Angel said as he felt some kind of presence in the room. It didn't disappear, it just kept growing.

"What is it?" Fred said as the air began to feel thick like something was blocking the air.

It was becoming difficult to breath for Fred. She must have blacked out because she couldn't feel anything for a while after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Another Higher Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of it's affiliates; however I do own Isabelle, she is mine.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the lack of updates, haven't had the chance for a long time to get a computer with Microsoft Word. Finally have one and am updating all my stories.

In this chapter there will be a lot of Isabelle backstory and a flashback so heads up.

Chapter 8

Fred was asleep on her bed with Isabelle now awake and having a drink from her bottle. She didn't really like the idea of being a child and one who couldn't even walk yet or talk. She was sure that this was the only way of actually being around Angel and the others without them becoming suspicious and shying away from her. But this way at least it was better than doing what Jasmine had done. Making people love her by lying and hiding what she was from everyone and not to mention that she ate people.

The events that led to Isabelle's creation on this plane were incredibly complicated but at the same time they were simple. It was like a game of chess, Jasmine had used Cordelia, so she used Fred. But unlike Jasmine she had shown the consideration for her vessel portal.

Jasmine had used Connor where Isabelle had used Angel, but fortunately for her it was the right choice and the only one because she needed to be strong when she came into this world. Angel was unaware of who he was to Isabelle but maybe he would find out soon enough. He was very important to her and she was going to protect him, especially without him knowing about it. The longer it stayed that way the better for all concerned.

When he did find out about who she was and it would happen then he would hopefully be happy again. Ever since he lost Connor there was nothing in him that said 'I have nothing to look forward to in my long life' and that was so wrong. He deserved everything good that the world had to offer him. He was the best and sometimes when things were truly going down the pan he was the only one you could count on to try and make things right again.

Isabelle wasn't like other children. That was the understatement because she could affect her mother only at the moment which was why Fred could remember Connor. But unlike Jasmine she would never use her abilities for evil, she wasn't a former higher power for nothing. But she wasn't going to be going up there again. She was stuck down here and she didn't really care about that.

Watching from above made her want to come down here and get where the action was. But it was against the rules and in the end she couldn't do it anymore. No more standing back and watching the champion almost lose everyone he held dear and that was wrong.

(Flashback)

Several of the Higher Powers were watching what was going on the Earth at the moment.

"The planet has such violence and pain, these humans are going to be the death of themselves. No longer the natural causes that are the main destroyer of life." A perpetually young man with a wealth of knowledge behind his green eyes. His hair the colour of the sun and he was wearing a toga like outfit.

"But they also have the potential for greatness there are some among them that have no anger and will do anything for those they love." An older Higher power with greying red hair and blue eyes. Her wisdom was showing at the moment. It was always the same, the younger ones always thought that all humans were good for was violence.

"Haydera, there is a mix of both within all creatures on the earth but the humans are the only ones who could actually explain themselves and their actions. If it was completely them not acting on the aggression that is burned into them then why have been countless wars and countless deaths?" Whit spoke to the red haired woman. He was coming down the steps as she had begun her tirade into Isaiah.

"There is no right or wrong answer because we can all see it from both sides of the mirror. The humans have this potential for great love or great violence but one never forever. It cannot be that way or the world would be in a worse state than it is now." Whit reiterated to his brethren at the looking glass.

He wasn't going to let this debate continue because otherwise it would make for uncomfortable conditions for the rest of them who had to endure this every time Isaiah and Haydera fought.

Whit then walked over to where Isabelle was, she wasn't really interested in what everyone else was doing or watching because she had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The knots were controlling her instincts, telling her that something bad was coming upon them. It was the fact that Jasmine had disappeared not too long ago but there were other things happening to coincide with that.

The beast coming out of his tomb, being destroyed by a unsouled champion and one of their seers becoming pregnant and it becoming elevated. She knew it had to be all linked together, in the whole of her creation she had never known anything about coincidence. It was all fate and that was the end of it.

"Isabelle what is it?" Whit asked her as he walked to the balcony she was staring out of. "You have been so quiet for so long. What is bothering you?"

"Whit something has to be wrong because so much is going in the Los Angeles right now. All of these things are linked and the other Higher Power has been gone for so long that it can't just be a coincidence and you know that." Isabelle spoke to him trying to convey how concerned she was.

"I know but you know the rules are there for a reason. We must only watch and only intervene if the situation becomes indeed too dangerous and it gets far out of hand." Whit placed his hand on her shoulder, showing his concern for her.

"If it is her then I will stop her and nothing will stop me. I will do what I have to and no one else will die because of our overlooking the dire situation of Los Angeles." Isabelle turned and walked away from him, no longer wanting to have to justify her actions if she had to take them and she would.

(End Flashback)

Fred woke up and decided after taking a shower that she would take Isabelle down to see Angel because deep down she felt like he could do with some cheering up. Maybe it would help with him with the fact that he was missing Connor.

'It must be difficult' She thought as she started to change Isabelle and put her in her clothes and letting her play with an old toy of hers.

She was terribly new at all this but after watching Angel with Connor for a long time she had picked up a few things that could help her with her own child. Even though her child wasn't even defenceless and she knew it.

Fred had a quick shower and got herself ready for the day ahead. They would need to head back to Wolfram And Hart soon but not for a while Fred decided. There were things that needed to be done. Important things.

She had this idea that if she could get Angel to look after Isabelle for a while whilst she went out and ran a few errands then maybe it might be the start to get him out of his rut that he was firmly ensconced in.

It would work. It had to and with that she took Isabelle in her arms and began to walk down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Another Higher Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel.

Chapter 9

As Fred made her way downstairs with Isabelle in toll, she thought about how to broach the idea of Angel babysitting even more than she already had done. Going out was one thing but being out for a long while when she had never left her 'child's' side was another.

Angel was still shut away in his soon to be old office. No one had dared enter for fear that he would tell them to get out again. But no one knew why he was acting the way he was, only Fred knew and that might be enough for him to handle for the moment.

"Angel, you in there?" Fred knocked lightly on the door and she heard him sigh from within the confines of the room.

"What do you want Fred?" He asked from the other side. He obviously wasn't in the mood for company – again.

"I need for you to look after Isabelle for me while I go out and run some errands, they can't wait." Fred tried to sound desperate enough so that he would open the door. She heard him move from the other side of the room.

He opened the door and peeked out to see Fred holding the child in question. He was unsure about this and he wanted to say no but he was running low on animal blood and Fred would no doubt need to go and pick some up for him along the way.

"I will pick up your blood supply ok, if you look after her for me? I can't take a baby down to the slaughterhouse district it would make people call child services." Fred put a look of pleading on her face so that he would at least consider doing this. "Please do this for me?"

"Ok as long as you're quick." Angel opened the door and came out of the office into the lobby. He at least had the common sense to be dressed in fresh clothes. He looked a lot better than he had done yesterday.

"Thanks you won't regret it. I shouldn't be more than an hour." She said to him and grabbed her bag, leaving her child and Angel alone in the lobby. An hour would be a good starting place in her plan to help Angel.

Angel looked at the little girl who looked back at him with her brown eyes. For a child she sure was looking at him with an expression of interest. Like he was a toy she could play with.

"What are you looking at?" He asked her, half thinking that she could answer back. She smiled at him, knowing to herself that this could indeed be the way to help him recover from his loss.

"Oh well for a minute I forgot you were a child instead of that girl that you used to be." He talked to her and found that her not answering back was actually rather nice.

He sat down with the child, holding her close like he once had when Connor was a baby. He found it saddening but at the same time found it to be a wonderful feeling. It brought him back and allowed him to feel that way once more. When was the last time that had been? Before all the bad things happened with Cordelia and Jasmine that was for sure.

"Why do I feel like I know you? But not from the battle with Jasmine." Angel asked more himself than he did to the child in question.

All of a sudden Isabelle started to cry and Angel was suddenly drawn back out of his line of thought and straight into the crying infant in his arms. He rocked her and tried almost anything to make her stop but she wouldn't.

In seconds it brought him back to the time when Connor was born and only one thing would stop him crying, Angel didn't want to have to do this again but there was no other option. It just might work again.

So he ended up vamping out again and showing the little girl in front of him, she stopped crying and again looked at him. She was a little older than Connor had been when he had seen this and had the child's definition of no fear.

"Ok, that seemed to have stopped you crying." He said, staying in his vampire face for a while whilst the child seemed to adopt a look of awe around the older vampire. She wasn't afraid and that was all there was to see. The only other child in the whole entire history of this planet who hadn't been scared of him.

He was confused at the child's seemingly calm acceptance of what he was to her. Like there was indeed as much of a connection between them that had been between himself and Connor as a baby. But this child was of no relation to him at all. Or so he thought.

Angel gave the little girl his finger and she gripped it tightly with her hand, showing Angel that there was indeed a deeper connection between them. Even though Isabelle didn't know much about this world and even less as a child, Angel was one of the things she did know. His voice and his emotions were ever changing even though he was over 250 years older.

He was like a canvass and his emotions were the paint how he changed over the time that she'd been watching him was obvious and that was what made her choose him in the first place. Because she knew deep down that he was the one who could help her.

'I know that you are wondering who I am.' She thought in her own head but she couldn't yet make the connection she'd made with Fred. If she could get him to do what she wanted then she could protect him and that would need to be now instead of when he would be at Wolfram and Hart. By then it would be too late.

He pulled her closer to him as if he knew what she needed to do. But was unaware of the complication that would follow. She would do what she could now but as a child her attention was limited but if she made a start then it might help.

It was all she could do and with that she hoped it would be enough.


End file.
